kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor (The Emperor's Quest)
(in Legends of Awesomeness) (in The Emperor's Quest) | Gender = Male | Also known as = Grandpa (by Lu Kang), His Majesty, His Imperial Highness | Status = Living | Age = Unknown | Clothing = Elegant purple robe and gold crown | Residence = Emperor's Palace | Occupation = Ruler of China (formerly in "Emperors Rule") | Affiliation(s) = Imperial family | Family = Lu Kang (grandson) Zan (nephew) Zu Chunhua (sister) | Series = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Games = Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po | Live shows = Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest | Voiced by = Unkown | First appearance = "The Tale of the Mystically Awesome Coin" | Latest appearance = “Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest” }} The Emperor is the ruler and leader of China. He is a minor character and has made brief appearances in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po, but most recently in Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest, which was his first and only official appearance that was not a flashback. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness In "Royal Pain," the Emperor noticed his grandson hasn't mastered kung fu yet. The Emperor sent him down to Master Po and the Furious Five train and master kung fu. He also sent Meng Tao to supervise his grandson. The emperor told Meng Tao to tell the masters that Lu Kang can master kung fu by one month. Meng Tao had to go back to the Emperor's Palace once in a while to report on how Lu Kang is doing on his training. If Lu Kang doesn't master kung fu, the Emperor will banish him in the Mongolian wastelands. So far his grandson is doing good so far with a magic bean pod. After Meng Tao and Hundun's battle, the Emperor heard about Meng Tao's treachery with Hundun involved. The emperor had both Meng Tao and Hundun arrested. The Emperor was proud of his grandson for mastering kung fu. Later, the Emperor had a ceremony planned in the Jade Palace so Lu Kang can be crowned as prince. In "Emperor's Rule", the Emperor gives up his power and appointed Lu Kang as his successor. In a flashback, he is seen standing in front of Pang Bing when she was arrested. In Tales of Po As the absolute ruler of China, the emperor was peacefully sitting in his throne room with the mystical coin before his adviser coveted his ruler's mystical coin. His adviser was Fai Suan. After the coin was stolen, the emperor noticed the mystical coin is gone. The mystical coin can change one's fate. The emperor enlisted Po to help and retrieve the coin back to his possession. After Fai Suan was defeated, the coin regained and was turned back into the emperor's possession. In The Emperor's Quest Coming soon! Personality The emperor has a strict personality when it comes to Lu Kang and being impatient when Lu Kang is a klutz. The emperor is also anxious about giving only a month to have Lu Kang trained kung fu. Otherwise, he is a caring grandfather to his grandson. He is claimed to be ignorant and a tyrant in "Emperor's Rule". In Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest, he is revealed to have a jolly personality and is very pleased to meet Po and considers him a "special delivery" to him. Relationships Lu Kang Seeing his grandson as a klutz, the emperor sent him to the Jade Palace masters to train him and master kung fu, hoping it would help make him worthy of inheriting the throne. Eventually, he soon steps down and gives Lu Kang his throne in "Emperor's Rule". Fai Suan Though Fai Suan was once the emperor's adviser, he no longer trusted him after Fai Suan stole his coin, as the emperor called on Po to retrieve it and defeat him. Meng Tao The Emperor likely trusted Meng Tao as his loyal and faithful servant, but after he tried to kill his grandson in order to take the thrown himself, the Emperor fired him. Pang Bing The Emperor found out about Pang Bing's rituals and he and his villagers had her arrested. She claims he was ignorant and a tyrant. Clothing The Emperor appears to wear a long purple elegant robe and a gold crown similar to the of a emperor. Trivia * His real name is unknown. Gallery Images The emperors throne.jpg| Fai suan about to steal the mystical coin.jpg|Fai Suan about to steal the Mystical Coin Prisoners.jpeg|The Emperor standing in front of Pang Bing View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes "You are my special delivery!" (The Emperor to Po in Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest) Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Tales of Po Characters Category:Males Category:Bovids Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Minor Characters